Escape Yavin IV
by Lord Luke Skywalker
Summary: After the Galactic Civil War, the Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker restored the New Jedi Order. But a new threat emerges called the Loyalists of Desnk and captured all the system of the galaxy. A new hero must emerges from the catacombs.
1. Presentation of characters

**Escape Yavin IV**

Author : Lord Luke Skywalker

Ratings : K

Characters : Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian, others characters

Kind : Adventure/Action, Sci-Fi

Hey, guys, you must read this before you read the story. This chapter explains what happened before the event of this story.

**Presentation of main characters**

**ALLIANCE**:

**Luke Skywalker**: Jedi Master and husband of Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker is the one who as defeat Darth Vader at the Battle of Endor. Once the Rebel Alliance become de New Republic, Luke was come to decision to create the New Jedi Order. Before the Jedi Wars, Luke was formed the Jedi Knight Desann Isard and return him to the Light Side years ago. At the beginning of the Jedi Wars, Luke decides to evacuate Yavin IV before her falls and joined the Alliance. Unfortunately, he was captured and he waits for his execution.

**Kyle Katarn**: A Jedi Knight and a legendary hero, Kyle Katarn is the one who defeated Jerec at the Valley of the Jedi. The Jedi Master of Rosh Penin and Jaden Korr, Kyle helped them to defeat a number of Disciples of Ragnos with Desann after the Tavion and Dark Desann's defeat on Korriban. Kyle is the one who as survived with Desann Isard in the fall of Yavin IV at the beginning of the Jedi Wars. He was on the swamp of the planet now to create some resistance group with Desann.

**Desann Isard**: A Jedi Knight and the fellow Jedi apprentice of Luke Skywalker. He has two Jedi friends, Jaden Korr and Rosh Penin. Before the Jedi Wars, Desann was been trained by the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and he was the one who stopped Tavion and Dark Desann to resurrected Marka Ragnos and destroyed the Ragnos's scepter and to kill the Disciple of Ragnos's threat. When the Sith attack Yavin IV, Desann is of the ones who survived and hidden on the swamp of the planet along with Kyle Katarn. He as a brother and a clone. Their names are respectively Desnk Isard and Dark Desann Isard.

**Rosh Penin**: Jedi apprentice of Kyle Katarn alongside with Jaden Korr. He was assured interim of Luke when he's been captured during the Yavin IV falls. Unfortunately, he was been captured on Yavin when he has on a rescued mission.

**Jaden Korr**: Jaden Korr was one of the Jedi Council members during the Jedi Wars. Before the Jedi Wars, Jaden was one of the students of the Jedi Master Kyle Katarn. During the Jedi Wars, Jaden was one of the Jedi who it was to be imprisoned on Yavin IV.

**Windu**: From the Windu family line, 'Windu' was rescued from Haruun Kal by a group of Jedi during the Sith occupation. He was brought back to Hypori and was quickly identified as a prodigy. At the age of eight he became a Jedi Master and served as the second member of the New Jedi Council alongside Luke and Desann. Windu has taken over leadership of the Jedi Council during the absence of Rosh, Jaden, Kyle, Desann and Luke.

**Nadoo**: As mysterious as his Jedi predecessors, Nadoo appeared at the city gates in Hypori during the height of the Jedi Wars. At the young age of 634, his origin is a complete mystery. His ability to see into the future and strategize during a time of war has provided the Alliance with an advantage over the Sith. Nadoo is a member of the New Jedi Council and consults with Master Windu.

**Odi'ly Secura**: From the bloodline of Aayla Secura, this Twi'lek grew up a thief and a bagger on Ryloth. Living on the streets was a way of life for her. When the Sith invaded Ryloth, her street smarts helped her to survive. When Rosh Penin went to Ryloth to search for survivors, she was found and taken to Hypori where she began her training. Her streets smarts makes fierce Jedi warrior.

**Darth Savet**: Savet grew up on Alderaan and immediately found himself immersed in a world of crime and smuggling. His success at smuggling didn't go unnoticed by the Sith. Recruited by the Kel Dor to transport supplies while they prepared for the invasion on Yavin, his shipments helped the Kel Dor win their battle over the Jedi. Disappointed in his actions, he abandoned the Sith during a mission to the Outer Rim.

**Mullah**: Previously a member of the Republic senate, this Wookie was en route to Coruscant when his planet was invaded and completely destroyed by the Kel Dor before the Jedi Wars. Kashyyyk was the first system to experience the deadly power of the Sith. Mullah was transported to Hypori by Queen Mothma where he became a Jedi and now serves as a member of the Jedi Council.

**Boba Fett**: Fett joined the Alliance for one thing: to retrieved the Mandalorians warriors. Fett helped the Jedi, even his father's death by the hands of Mace Windu. He saved Desann Isard and Kyle Katarn just before the Yavin fall.

**Lando Calrissian**: Killed at the beginning of the Jedi Wars, Lando did his part in serving the Alliance by offering a temporary shelter for refugees en route to the refugee camps on Yavin. Cloud city has since been completely destroyed by the Sith and now sits as a pile of rubble on the planet of Bespin below.

**Queen Crix Mothma**: At the start of the Jedi Wars when it seemed all hope was lost an inspiring leader stepped forward and began to rally the people for peace and prosperity. To avoid detection by the Sith, a fortified city was built on Hypori, an abandoned planet previous used to manufacture battle droids. As word of this new ' Alliance' spread, the city grew into an enormous metropolis.

**Mirala**: Mirala was found as a small child by the Alliance army. Traumatized by witnessing the murder of her parents, Mirala has never spoken a word. She became a pupil of the Mothma who soon learned she had a special gift - the gift of telepathy. She has learned to communicate messages and images telepathically to anyone. As Mirala developed her ability and serves as a spy for the Alliance.

**Reborn Warriors**: After their creation by Desann Isard and Tavion, the Reborn were abandoned by Dark Desann Isard and Tavion after their defeat at Korriban. After the treaty between the New Republic and the Imperial Remnant, the Reborn will join the New Jedi Order. A part of them joined the Sith. The Reborn were used to saved the Jedi on Yavin IV and to defend the city of Hypori against the Sith.

**Rebel Soldiers**: After the Galactic Civil War, the Rebel Alliance becomes the New Republic. The Rebel Soldiers was used by the New Republic to defend it with the Stormtroopers. When New Republic fall to the Sith, the Rebel Soldiers were at the first line of defense along side with the Stormtroopers in the Alliance ranks.

**Stormtroopers**: At the end of the Galactic Civil War, the Galactic Empire is dismantle and destroyed. The lefts Stormtroopers joined the Sith and the others joined the New Republic. But after the New Republic's fall by the Sith, the Stormtroopers served the Alliance and became her first line of defense with the Rebel Soldiers.

**Alliance**** Guard**: At the start of the Jedi Wars, Mothma gathered all of the Jedi Younglings and brought them to Hypori. A Jedi training camp, led by Luke Skywalker and Rosh Penin, was setup to continue the training of the Younglings. The Younglings developed into powerful Jedi Masters and now serve the Queen protecting Hypori from invasion. Their lightweight armor suits help protect them from their enemies.

**Jedi prisoners**: Jedi from all over the galaxy were captured and imprisoned on Yavin. Over time, the force powers of these Jedi faded, but their loyalty to the Alliance has always remained strong. These Jedi can be found all over the prison facility on Yavin and want more than anything the chance to take out a Sith or two.

**Jedi Trainers**: Of the first Jedi captured and imprisoned were the Jedi Trainers on Yavin, Dantooine, and Ossus. There are few of these trainers left in the prison facility -- most have been executed or used for experimentation by the Sith. Their knowledge of the force has allowed them to maintain most of their abilities, even during their extensive imprisonment.

**Jedi Warriors**: Born on Hypori after the establishment of the Alliance, these Jedi were identified at birth and eventually became members of the New Jedi Order. Acting as security and working along side the Alliance Guard, they help maintain the security and the safety of the citizens on Hypori.

**Togruta**: At the start of the Jedi Wars, attempts to were made by the Jedi to evacuate the refugees off of Yavin to an undisclosed system. The Togruta were the first, and last of the refugees to be evacuated off Yavin. Now living on Hypori, they use their wisdom and knowledge to protect the Alliance against the Sith.

**Quermians**: When the entire planet of Quermia was decimated by the Sith, it was thought that the Quermian race was all but extinct. None of the Quermians fled to Yavin as refugees. Towards the end of the Jedi Wars, a handful of battle weary Quermians made their way to the city of Hypori, seeking refuge and protection from the Sith. There, they joined the Alliance.

**SITH**:

**Desnk Isard**: The real leader of the Sith and brother of Desann Isard, Desnk is one the feared Sith if ever lived. He was taken by his brother when he was in the Dark Side. One day, Desnk go to Dorin and find the Kel Dor. He taken him as his Sith apprentice and this one became his right hand to that day. He's now created the Sith organization and the Alliance believe that the Kel Dor is the leader.

**Kel Dor (Sith Lord)**: Not much is known about the Sith Lord. But if one information about his past is true is he was the Sith apprentice of Desnk Isard, real leader of the Sith. The Kel Dor have been in the planning stages of galactic domination for generations. The Sith Lord maintains control over each system by using fear and death. A few loyal to him oversee these planetary systems. The Sith Lord maintains his galactic control on board the Sith command ship.

**Darth Maul**: Assumed dead prior to the Clone Wars, Darth Maul was found by the Kel Dor and placed in stasis anticipating the day when his skills would be of use to them. Once the Sith began their conquest, Darth Maul was resurrected. The lower half of his body, which is fully mechanical and virtually indestructible, gives him lightning speed and limitless power. Maul is responsible for all operations on Yavin IV.

**Sithress**: Born as a slave on Tatooine and owned by the Hutts, she learned the meaning of hate early on. Her fighting skills made her popular to gamblers who watched her defeat opponent after opponent in the fighting cages. She was eventually bought by a Kel Dor and became a member of the Sith council. She resides in the Sith Castle on Yavin IV and is responsible for the scepter.

**Asajj Ventress**: Originally from Rattatak in The Outer Rim, she developed her force abilities from a powerful and rogue Jedi turned dark. After defeating many of the warlords on her home planet and fighting in the Clone Wars, she joined the Sith council and began teaching the art of a light saber to the recruits. Her ultimate passion is to destroy all Jedi.

**Brothers of Kel Dor**: Leading the Sith to galactic domination is a family affair. When Dorin was destroyed by the Jedi, the Sith Lord sought the help of his brothers to seek revenge. The Sith Lord and his two younger brothers began their journey of galactic domination. The brothers reside on the Sith command ship and serve as personal bodyguards to the Sith Lord.

**Darth Omega**: Once a trainer to the Jedi living on Coruscant, this Jedi approached the Sith with information about the layout of the Jedi stronghold on Yavin. Because this information led to the fall of Yavin, his life was spared and he was given a position with the Sith managing a Yavin refugee camp. Isolated in the caves, his force powers have faded but his hate for the Jedi has not.

**General Ravenous**: At the end of the Clone Wars, the Kel Dor were given the cleanup responsibility in Utapau. The metallic suite worn by Grievous was retrieved, and improved. A fallen Kaleesh ally was given the suite and allowed join the Sith. Ravenous now facilities a Sith refueling ship in the Outer Rim. His suite can be penetrated only by an electric force field.

**Spawn**: The origin of Spawn is unknown. He approached the Sith, desperate and wounded, but refused to tell of his story. To prove his loyalty, he served as a Jedi executioner on Yavin during the Jedi Wars. After being transferred to the Old Reactor facility, his boredom led him to train the Rodian refugees in the art of Light Blade construction and use.

**Xian**: Born on the Death Star during the reign of the Galactic Empire, this prodigy was identified early on by Darth Vader and began his training with the Force. When the Galactic Empire fell, Xian joined the Sith and quickly rose in the ranks. He currently resides on Yavin and personally oversees the transportation of prisoners between the transportation center and the prison facility through Yavin Valley.

**Dark Desann Isard**: After being left for dead by Desann Isard, the Artusian crystals in the catacombs of the tomb of Marka Ragnos gave Dark Desann a second chance at life. He arose with an even stronger hatred for the Jedi. After being hated by his people for using 'Black Magic' (the Force), this outcast is now a member of the Sith and oversees operations at the lava processing plant buried in the Yavin mountains.

**Elite Guard**: When Kamino was overthrown by the Sith, their cloning technology was stolen and used replicate Asajj Ventress into a fighting army. A malfunction during the cloning process gave the clones the unique ability to cloak themselves, even from Jedi sense. The clones are trained by Asajj Ventress herself on the Sith command ship and dispersed as needed.

**Magna Guards**: This private security droid serves on the refueling ship and protected the ship and ravenous from any unwanted intruders. Programmed to use an electro staff like a Jedi staff saber, these deadly droids were outlawed prior to galactic control of the Sith.

**Lorrdians**: During the Clone Wars when the Lorrdians expressed concern over the Galactic Empire, pressure to conform was relentless. Wars on Lorrd led to famine and destruction of its precious resources. During a salvage visit to Lorrd, the Sith gathered the few Lorrdians remaining, and assigned them duty in the reactor. A special fitting armor protects them from this hazardous duty.

**Sabergirl**: Early in the Clone Wars, the Uyterians conceded to the authority of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. This all female and influential society quickly learned to hone their skills with the force. During Jedi Wars, their previous loyalty towards the Galactic Empire was redirected towards the Sith.

**Dead**: After the Clone Wars when the Kel Dor was on Utapau, they learned Utapauns were too cowardly to face Grievous and his troops. The Kel Dor admired their technological abilities and recruited them into the Sith to help maintain the reactor on Yavin. Ashamed of their cowardly history, the Utapauns now cover their faces with a mask and wear dark robes to cover their shame.

**Mandalorians**: Long gone are the days of the Mandalorians. Days before the destruction of Alderaan, the final group of Mandalorians left their secret hideaway on a routine smuggling mission, only to return and find their home planet destroyed. Years of wandering led them to the Sith, where they now oversee all shipments of contraband in and out of Docking Bay 12 on Yavin. But there have found their leader, Boba Fett and followed him before the end of the Jedi Wars.

**Umbarans**: The Umbaran are strong with the Force. They have constructed some of the most powerful and deadly sabers used by the Sith. Their long, thin sabers give them an advantage over their opponent. They dress in black (as opposed to their traditional white) to remain undetected while they observe the mining operations from afar. Their threat keeps the miners focused on their job.

**Zabrak Warriors**: Under the tutelage of Darth Maul, these Zabrak have an appetite for Jedi. When Maul was resurrected, his position among the Zabrak was nothing less than that of a god. Zabrak warriors flocked to Yavin to be trained by the best known Zabrak warrior of all time. Although immature in their Force development, these Zabrak are relentless warriors.

**Klatooinians**: Unable to tolerate the atmospheric conditions on Yavin, the Klatooinians wear a protective mask to minimize the damage to their flesh. The Sith 'pay' the Klatooinians to design, develop, and test new light sabers. Their more recent invention, the Eclipse saber, has become one of the most powerful and deadly weapons used by the Sith.

**Bain**: Once the Jedi evacuated Dantooine and fled to Yavin in the midst of the Jedi Wars, the economy of Dantooine crumbed. Angered, the farmers and inhabitants blamed the Jedi for their economic hardship and vowed to seek revenge on the Jedi. When approached by the Sith, there was no hesitation. They were eager to learn and fight alongside the Sith against the Jedi.

**Maddog**: During the Rebel occupation of Msst, many of the inhabitants were identified as being strong with the Force. Several began their Jedi training and were sent to Yavin. When the Sith took over Yavin during the Jedi Wars, these young students were easily attracted to the power of the Dark Side. Their size and strength has become an asset to the Sith organization.

**Rodians**: The Rodians were once feared bounty hunters, commonly seen in Nar Shaddaa collecting bounties. Once the demand for bounties disappeared as a result of Sith control, the Rodians fled to Yavin to seek refuge. While in hiding, Spawn (their Sith overseer) taught them to construct and use a Light Blade. Their skills with the light blade make them more dangerous than ever before.

**Knight Trooper**: Once the Galactic Empire was dismantled, thousands of Stormtroopers across the galaxy were out of a job. During the Sith uprising, they fled to Yavin by the thousands. Not wanting to risk their own people, the Kel Dor recruited them to serve as dispensable front line soldiers. The Sith conveniently refer to these converted Stormtroopers as 'pawns'.

**Kaminoans**: When Kamino was overthrown by the Sith, the Kaminoans fled to Yavin. With their intellect, they were fully aware the Jedi did not have a chance against the Sith. Lama Su approached the Kel Dor leaders, asking for positions in the Sith organization in exchange for their lives. Wanting more, the Kaminoans created a set of super deadly light sabers for the Sith, that aided in the conquest of Yavin.

**Trandoshans**: Trandosha was stripped of its resources and its cities burned by the Sith. The atmosphere was unable support the destruction and the planet died. The Trandoshan and their leader Bossk fled to Yavin. Fearful for their lives, Bossk made a deal with the Sith and the Trandoshan were able live and manage rail transports in and out of Yavin Valley. The Trandoshan have become masters of the swoop.

**Weequays**: Sriluur was one of the last systems to be taken over by the Sith. The planet contains nothing of value and their inhabitants are weak and cowardly. The Weequay begged for mercy and the Sith recruited a few of the stronger Weequay to serve as infantry guard in Yavin prison. The remainders of the Weequay were executed.

**Cultists**: The cultists fell into disarray when the Scepter of Ragnos was stolen by Luke Skywalker. As refugees on Yavin during the Jedi Wars, they quickly approached the Sith as asked for any position in their organization. They serve in various low level positions across the facility, but primarily maintain control of the prison.

**Assassin Droids**: Rumored to have been developed by the Sith based on HK-47, this highly intelligent and well armored assassin droid is an expert at combat and higher level protocol functions. Programmed to exterminate its targets, no questions asked, this droid serves the Sith on their space and battle cruisers. They typically attack in large numbers.

**Super Battle Droids**: Previously manufactured by the Trade Federation at the onset of the Galactic Empire, the Kel Dor continued manufacturing these droids in secret for a short time, anticipating the day these droids would be used on the front line against the Jedi. Although outdated, these droids still have their use on unmanned vessels and freighters.

**Security Droids**: Once the occupation of a system ceased, these salvage droids were dispatched to search and retrieve any items of value. These large durable droids are very versatile and are able to move extremely large objects effortlessly. Once the occupations ended and the Sith had galactic control, these droid were reprogrammed as security droids. Their programming allows them to use a light saber.


	2. Chapter I: The Beginning

**Escape Yavin IV**

Author : Lord Luke Skywalker

Ratings : K

Characters : Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian, others characters

Kind : Adventure/Action, Sci-Fi

This is the chapter were the story begin. I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Chapter ****I: ****The beginning**

Aboard the Sith Command Ship, The Kel Dor Sith Lord is thinking about the operation on Yavin IV. Effectively, the sith as dominated the entire galaxy. But two planets were at the control of the Alliance: Coruscant and Hypori. But now, the Sith Lord thinks that to kill the Jedi will be create a peace. The attack will started about one year ago when a Dark Jedi named Darth Omega arrived with some information for them. For the Sith Lord, it's was a time to attack the planet. They captured the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and the Jedi Knight Jaden Korr. The two Jedi Kyle Katarn and Desann Isard flew into the swamp and organize resistance group. But now, the Sith Lord wants all the Jedi dead. In the Sith command room, they was a bunch of Sith Lord. There was a Sithress, resuscitated Darth Maul, Asajj Ventress, Dark Mara and Desnk Isard, the leader of the Sith named the Loyalists of Desnk.

"Lord Maul, you have done well. Operations are running smooth on Yavin IV." Said the Sith Lord with an evil voice."Yes m lord"Maul reply."For your loyalty you will to be right to stood at my side as my new apprentice." Continued the Sith Lord. Maul responds in a cold voice "I will now serve you my lord." The Sith Lord turned to Sithress."I wish for the scepter that it remain on the Sith castle on Yavin. Sithress, continue guarding it on Yavin."

Sithress answer to his lord "As you wish my lord."

The Sith Lord turned to Ventress.

"Ventress! Have you and Darth Savet have completed your mission?"

Ventress answer to him with a cold voice:

"My lord, Darth Savet will not return from my journey." Said Ventress. "He's has not been defeated. He will join a group of his own that call themselves the Alliance. Only that have oppose the Sith. He mentions they hidden on a city on Hypori. I've no other information for you my lord."

The Sith Lord exclaimed:

"What! This Alliance is to be a rumored done. What the hell do you know this so call Alliance?" Said the Sith Lord, in angry. "We're can take this Alliance be out." "I'm not sadly to hear it his passing. His loyalty is all been in questions." He turned now to Maul. "Then, we'll go to Hypori. I want you to head to accelerate your work. I've been used to our army. Darth Maul, you head back to Yavin IV with the Sith and to continue with the Jedi extermination."

"Yes my master." Said Maul. "Do you need anything else, master?"

"No." Said the Sith Lord with his cold voice.

Then, Maul and the Sithress were going to Yavin IV with Ventress. The Sith Lord going to his window and look at the space.

"Dark Mara! Prepare the ship to go on Hypori. We must finish this Alliance to have more power to dominate some other peoples." Said the Sith Lord.

"Yes my lord." Said Dark Mara rapidly.

Then, the Sith Command Ship go on hyperspace and is in route to Hypori to finish the Alliance.

"As you can see my apprentice, we will win this war now." Said the Dark Lord of the Sith Desnk Isard.

"Yes my master." Said the Kel Dor.

"I will go to Yavin IV and see how Darth Maul is good to leads men. I sense we'll have problem soon."

"I see. I will stay on the Sith Command Ship. I will lead it to Hypori." Said the Sith Lord

"Good. Reply the Dark Lord. When you're in position, wait for my return. I will seeks something before."

"Yes my master."

Then, the Sith Command Ship go on hyperspace to join Hypori.

---

Meanwhile, on Hypori, in the New Jedi Council room, the Jedi members and the Queen Crix Mothma were talking about the Mirala and Rosh's disappearance.

"Master Windu, Jedi council. Thank you for holding positions here. Mirala is missing now for five years. We're receive some reports from that the chance as been sided. But cannot seen to connect to her telepathically. Have you needed to Rosh Penin's mission?" Said Mothma

"Rosh did not reach the checkpoint with a rescue crew landing. We can also know he was captured... or killed." Said Windu.

Nadoo started to talk "Strong is the Force, with Master Penin. Sensing my stud to you. Alive he is."

Mothma answering "That's it's a feared sounding, but without the aid of Mirala, we can't to take the chance to attack the Sith armada. We have word that the Sith Command Ship has located the stronghold here on Hypori. They're preparing for battle. I see that the construction of the defense system designed by Luke Skywalker is completed. Is the system is operational?"

"We can complete the construction, but the plan will be not completed. I hope Luke is possible to initiate the system. If the system is not started properly, the reaction will be devastating to this planet." Said the Korun Jedi Master.

Nadoo said "Sense Luke I do not. Prepare for invasion, we must."

Mothma answering again "Then we must make an attempted to locate Luke and bring him back."

Windu exclaimed "I agree. Master Savet, is there any inside into the Sith tactic to maybe share with the council?"

Savet respond "I was on with the Sith for a short time. But I'm surely they are know."

Then, the Alliance prepared some spies to take them to Yavin IV to search for Luke Skywalker in the prison detention center…

-

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.Please review it . Please can you have not indulgent? It's my first story. I hope you'll like it.


	3. Chapter II: Luke's Escape

**Escape Yavin IV**

Author : Lord Luke Skywalker

Ratings : K

Characters : Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian, others characters

Kind : Adventure/Action, Sci-Fi

**Chapter II: Luke's Escape **

Luke Skywalker was in his cell on Yavin IV about one year now. He hearing that his Jedi apprentice Desann Isard and Jedi Knight Kyle Katarn that they were created some resistance group to across the Sith. Luke hearing that the maintenance were in reparation because Desann and Kyle attack the Sith's base. Luke continues to thinking how to escape the prison cell. Suddenly, took his chance. If the maintenance is destroyed, he could used this to destroy his prison cell door so he can escaped and find some weapons. Luke pass the destroyed door and killed the Sith who guarding his lightsaber. He was now to continue his struggles when the Jedi prisoners want to be freeing.

"Luke! Helped us! I know you want to revenge but free us!" Said the panicked prisoners.

Luke responds "Okay, but find a lightsaber and use it so you can helped me to take out the Sith they're in our path."

Then, the Jedi prisoners were freeing and Luke continue his struggles. When he was on a control room, a Reborn killed the Cultist before he can do anything. Luke known that now Desann and Kyle were in the base. Then, he continued to search for them and continue the quest. When Luke as passed to a secret passage, a Cultist blocked his path but Desann arrived and killed the Cultist.

"What are you doing here, Desann?" Exclaimed Luke.

"I'm here to save my old Master, huh?" Said the Chistori. "It's a good thing that you've escaped. The Jedi Council informed me that Rosh was been captured too. Can you confirm this information?"

"For to be honest, I don't know if he's been captured. But I can say that we must continue before the Sith find us and to be captured." Said the Jedi Master.

"That's not a bad idea, Luke" Said Desann.

Then, the two Jedi continue their struggles. The Stormtroopers, Rebel Soldiers and Reborn Warriors were very useful. They protect the Jedi from any Sith and Weequay. The other Jedi prisoners were killed when a turret fired at them and they can't to protect themselves. Luke found a switch and activates it. He understand that it was deactivated the force field that protected the door to another prison cell room. Luke and Desann returned to this point with two Reborn Warriors and enter the room. There, they killed all the loyalists present in the room. Luke opens a specific prison cell. He was very surprised. In the cell, it contains a Jedi prisoners and Rosh Penin.

"Luke? Luke, is that you? Men it's being a long time. I can't believe you're alive. How did you escape? Said an enthusiasm Rosh.

Luke answers his question "Well, Desann and Kyle attack the base so I can to escape my prison cell. I freeing a number of Jedi prisoners but they died when I freeing them. There's a way to get out of here?"

Rosh answers "There's no way to get of here ourselves from there. Stunning with some of trim. I figure of get out of here some soon and then I will catch up with you later. You are now back..."

"What are you talking about Rosh? It's the reason when this messed arrived. After we've destroyed the scepter we can return the accalmy now. But this time tomorrow, it would be with a Rancor." Interrupted the Jedi prisoner.

"Look, he's our only chance to get out of here. We have no choice but now to trust him." Said Rosh.

"Okay, but I don't trust him so to get me out." Said a resigned Jedi prisoner.

"You know you are turning yourself into a strongest Jedi. Eh, when you go to the outside, you will find another lock down over the cliffs there's more of us to get out of here. You know now how to get us of here. Go and find us when you finished." Said Rosh. He turned to return with the Jedi prisoner but resigned. "Oh one more thing. The Sith is crazy. He's as the control. So hurry up before they find you and killed you. So be careful."

Luke take the information and he turned to Desann "Desann, can you stay here and protect this area with the troops you have?"

"Yes, I can. Luke?"

"Yes Desann?"

"May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you too. I'll see you later."

Then, Luke opened the door that leads to the outside. The Sithress was in a platform, watching the Grans to be eating by Rancors.

"Unleashed the Rancors. They certain to stop the Jedi. Troops be ready when he comes out the door. We must stop him before he reaches the transportation center." She said before leaving…

-

Please review!


	4. Chapter III: Into the Lava Plant, Part I

**Escape Yavin IV**

Author : Lord Luke Skywalker

Ratings : K

Characters : Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian, others characters

Kind : Adventure/Action, Sci-Fi

**Chapter III: Enter the Lava Plant, Part I **

Luke opened the door and found that the loyalists are prepared for his arrival. They looked in his direction and then, they started to attack him. Skywalker blocked the laser fire while he confronted three Reborns. Fortunately, the Rancor eats two of the Reborns. The last one was so easy for Skywalker that he killed him so fast.

Then, he was searching for a door that he can used to enter into the Lava Plant. But, the Rancor blocked his way. For Skywalker, it was the time to kill him. But before doing that, Luke must find a way to kill him. He looked his environment carefully. There was nothing that the Jedi Master can use. Suddenly, he has an idea. Why not avoided it? Then, he attracted the Rancor out of the door's area and then, he enters into the caves that lead to the Lava Plant. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice:

"Luke I'm up here." Said the voice.

Suddenly, a part of the ceiling is destroyed and Skywalker recognized Mirala, the spy of the Queen Crix Mothma.

"I'm Mirala. My loyalty as a lies of the Queen and work as a spy for the Alliance. I've been doubt to this planet to be for sacrifices even the loyalist. I'm not been contact with the Queen but our planet is in trouble. Most of the Alliance system have been destroyed or to be overrun. But our planet is the only planet Alliance remaining."

"Yeah, I know. You've not remember me?" Said Luke.

"Oh sorry, Master Skywalker. I thought it was Jaden Korr" Reply the spy.

"It's okay. Me too I didn't recognized this place." Reply the Jedi Master

"I've some information that you can use. I'm glad to see you alive. Distrust Jedi, remaining of the Alliance, there's once again pure. I think I have a plan to get us out of here." Said Mirala

"Go on."

"Now the access door to the to the transport center in the cliffs is inaccessible and to don't tight. We will be able to break down the canyon wall in a large explosive and gain access to the center. But, the conducts will be better with a detonator or overload it. There's a power generator near the lounges seeing the floats and the floors and energy sources. Once the energy is fired up, it's very unstable. Its sources a detonation could be created an energy reaction. You'll need to utilized weapons and force powers to make trough successfully. The generator is protected by a baron route. The only way to access it is to disable the computers system from the doors and the main bridge. You'll need to toss detonators trough the air ducks. I have to see if they're a room above. Use the sparing early. It's the only way to go in."

"I see. Is the Lava Plant or to get to the generator is accessible?" Said Skywalker

"Now, get to the generator will not be easy. The only way into the generator is to the rock bridge through that build. However, this is was in tough quiet some time. There's no computer room in the lower level that there's powers through the caves. They used this ship to... a... stole. (Cough)"

"Here take it." Said the spy after the cough.

"Thanks Mirala." Greet the Jedi Master.

"You are to break the pass choices down here. These locks will be easy to activate it. I'm not sure the loyalists protect his area. The cause of this is the Tusken Raiders that it came from Tatooine years ago during the Great Jedi Wars." Then, after this, she goes away.

"Well, it's time to go to the Lava Plant and destroyed this generator" Said Luke to himself.

Then, he started to walk. He finds a barricaded door and destroyed the metal with his Lightsaber. Suddenly, full of Tusken Raiders assaulted the Jedi Master. Fortunately for him, he used his Merr-Sonn PLX-2M to killed the majority of them. Suddenly, he senses a disturbance in the Force. He knew who it was.

"Hum. It's impossible. He was been killed by Desann during the campaign of the Disciples of Ragnos. I must prevent Desann that Dark Desann Isard has survived."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for today. I hope you'll enjoy my chapter. Review please. This is only the first part of this chapter.


End file.
